User talk:ArmeniusLOD
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Morality Guide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 02:30, October 23, 2009 Right... Well... this is certainly a warm welcome i'm getting at the moment. Might as well not get comfy right? Contact me when you'd like to, or better yet, do get your facts straight. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] (Talk• ) 02:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, this isn't actually directed toward you, but the other fellow. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r'']] (Talk• ) 02:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::If it isn't directed towards ArmeniusLOD, it shouldn't be here. Period. And frankly, it doesn't belong on the other user's page either. SpartHawg948 03:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Discussions as wiki pages Hi Armenius. Looking at your talk page here, it seems you've been falsely accused of "bad behaviour" yourself. Please review the message you left on my talk page. Thanks! -Chalta 17:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) DLC: Zaeed STOP. Please stop and think. The right thing to do is either create a page or else set up a redirect. --DRY 00:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, sorry. Got a little trigger happy then. I must be really bored. —ArmeniusLOD 00:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there was a page, but was since then deleted by Tullis - I wouldn't of changed the link, otherwise. --silverstrike 00:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::She deleted it because you (User:Silverstrike) asked her to by tagging it redundant. Which it wasn't. --DRY 00:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It always comes back to me... :p. Regardless, I think that the article should be renamed from DLC: Zaeed Massani to Zaeed Massani (DLC) to standardize the DLC naming (I saw a couple more articles written in that form). --silverstrike 00:43, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well there seems to be some general confusion on the issue then. I don't think the links should have been changed without the proper content being in place, first, as the information circle is broken down in the meantime. Just my 2¢. —ArmeniusLOD 00:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I tend to agree. (I'm not entirely clear why Tullis deleted it in the first place without checking for incoming links.) Further discussion need not clutter up ArmeniusLOD's page, though, and could be carried over to Talk:DLC: Zaeed Massani. --DRY 00:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Geometry Genocide Talk about an overdue post x_x I actually played your project months ago, but then never got around to telling you... So, now that I'm here... awesome job! It played smoothly, the physics and game mechanics were creative and well-executed, and all in all it was enjoyable; I especially liked the achievement jokes (I noticed the Warcraft ones first, which elicited some laughter :P). I was hoping you'd have links to other stuff you were involved with, so if you do put those up, I'll be back to check them out. Also, on a tangent... let me know if you ever end up doing something more serious and could use some plot, character development, or game lore ideas - that's the stuff that keeps me alive, and I always love getting involved in new stories.